User talk:TheBigLegoFan
Mythrun 00:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for correcting me. I found this information from LEGO Message Boards. I promise to no longer spam. Would you like to be my friend? ~TheBiggestLegoDude~ People on the MB's lie dude so stop vandalizing! Flex217 17:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I also forgot to say that I'm a bit sensitive. Please don't hurt my feelings. ~TheBiggestLegoDude~ What?! Why did you try to bring back that stupid Awesomeme44 thing. That is totally unneeeded on this wiki.Nateh1997 23:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, completely pointless. I saw he called me a "meanie", which doesn't dent my sensitivity by even 0.00000000000000000%. :P I can't believe you tried to do something as pathetic as that. AwesomeMe 00:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You big fat liar. Stop cyber bullying Awesome. Or I will make sure your wiki account is in the line. ProfArchibaldHale 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Leave him alone PAH! He's just a kid or teen. ARCTrooperFlex 22:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to leave him alone! Look at my pic! The mods are ANGRY at him! Ha ha!! AwesomeMe 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Laugh Out Loud Guys! Ha ha! TheBigLegoFan got what was coming to him! I reported him, and looked what came up in my e-mail! W00T! I'm doing a really good job on controlling my lies! OH YEAH! OMG! Stop treating Awesome with disrespect. How would you like it if i did that to you! huh huh! ARCTrooperFlex 22:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Now you agree with us? Yes, finally! He was a big phony all the time! AwesomeMe 23:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, you need to use your sig more often. ARCTrooperFlex 23:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) How do I use it, my good man? AwesomeMe 23:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (not knowing how to use the new one) You should be Banned TheBigLegoLOSER! :D ARCTrooperFlex 15:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! The recent page you created, The truth about AwesomeMe44, has been marked for deletion as it is complete gibberish and pointless spam. Please do not create any more spam pages. Thank you. :Mythrun 21:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, be quiet. No one wants to hear your stupid patrolling messages. What are you gonna do? Ban me? Ha, nice try, loser! XD :~TheBigLegoDude~ :He can ban you faster then a speeding builet. 00:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :@TheBigFATlegodude He can. He is the most famous Mod on this Wiki. He can do whatever he wants. And that CAN include banning people. I wouldn't blame him if he pressed the big red 'Ban' button on you. Beleive me, I would. :ProfArchibaldHale 00:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : :I think Mythrun is the best mod the wiki has ever had. He HAS to ban TheBigLegoFan. : AwesomeMe ::Can you people stop respecting Mythrun as some sort of Moderator God? He's just an admin, and there's nothing really special about that. In fact, mackmoron11 admitted on the IRC that he made some unwise choices on picking his administrators. FB100Z • talk • 23:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) PEOPLES! Stop trying to insult this poor fellow! You're the ones who are cyber-bullying. Although I do not consider this user's edits to be productive, there is no need to ride him about it. Perhaps he wasn't fully aware of the policies and did his edits in good faith. FB100Z • talk • 22:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Gee, recreating a nasty, horrible page about someone's past can be in GOOD faith? ProfArchibaldHale 00:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) FB100Z is just a jerk, even on MLNWiki. ARCTrooperFlex 00:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, YOU'RE a jerk. ~TheBigLegoDude~ Shut Up. ARCTrooperFlex 14:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Flex just proved LegoDude's point. Kryiptuun 15:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he deserves to SHUT UP! Lols :P AwesomeMe Everyone, please do not insult vandals or rulebreakers even if they deserve it. It just makes them angry and encourages further malicious activity. Deal with them in a firm, but polite way. I have nearly come to a point where I want to side with TheBigLegoFan; your behavior is nearly worse than his. Flex217, would you mind demonstrating any recent activity that indicates my state as a so-called "jerk?" If you find fault with me, then please indicate what is the problem, and I will do my best to correct my behavior. I obviously do not enjoy being insulted without an apparent reason; if you think I can be a better person, then please tell me what areas need improvement in a civil and polite way. Thank you for your understanding. FB100Z • talk • 19:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Insults How did I not know about what was going on over here!? Everyone STOP SAYING MEAN THINGS TO EACH OTHER, regardless of what someone has done. In my house, we have a saying going around that says "If you're not going to say anything nice, then don't say anything at all." That should apply here too. :I agree with you uber strongly. In my last message, I was tempted to say, "If you cannot comprehend civility, you shouldn't be on the Internet," but that seemed kind of rude. FB100Z • talk • 20:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well said, master! :) What you guys are doing is giving this wikia a bad reputation, which is not good at all. Do you think this will be ever featured on the LEGO Universe Website? I don't think so if everyone is mad at everyone. I disagree with FB100Z. 20:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Which comment, the above one or the one above that? FB100Z • talk • 22:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :both. 22:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be helpful if you would tell me exactly why you disagree. I'm not mad at you or anything (well, kinda, who likes to be called a jerk?), I just want to know. FB100Z • talk • 22:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So it's your job to punish someone for something that they did wrong? Flex, you gotta know your limits, and I think you're pushing them..... :Actually, the above is more lording over the person than punishing him. Also, blocks are issued to prevent further disruption, not to punish or reprimand the user. FB100Z • talk • 22:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) well see you all NEVER. I'm leaving. 22:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :And I still don't know why you called me a jerk and disagreed with my comments...are you eliding the question? FB100Z • talk • 22:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : : :No, I think he was referring to my good friend, Flex. He called Flex a jerk. :